


Drabbles et Histoires courtes: Kyo Kara Maoh!

by HaruCarnage



Series: Compilations de petits texte M et plus [1]
Category: Kyou Kara Maou!
Genre: Cet anime est la frustration, Drabble, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Self Prompt
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-22 18:38:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 3,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15588207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaruCarnage/pseuds/HaruCarnage
Summary: Petits textes sur le fandom en grande majorité du Yuuram. rating Divers





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thème: Le fil du destin  
> Personnage/Couple: Yuuri/Wolfram  
> Rating: K+ ou +10  
> Disclaimer: Les personnages appartiennent à Tomo Takabayashi  
> Avertissement : Vieux texte (possibilité de remise à jour dans un futur plus ou moins proche)

Wolfram râlait sur son lit, pourquoi il était tombé d'un gars aussi bouché que Yuuri ? C'était parti d'un malentendu entre la culture du jeune homme et celle de ce monde. Pourtant se retrouver fiancé à cet homme l'avait rendu plus humain. Et pour fier Mazoku comme lui, c'était le comble de l'ironie. Il frappa son lit, de rage, il était à même à devenir de tous ceux qui l'approchait avec un peu trop d'insistance. Le destin les avait réunis malgré tout. Il s'habilla avec ses vêtements bleus et attacha son épée autour de sa taille. Il avait encore disparu avant qu'il se réveille, pour d'obscures raisons le souverain de ses terres n'était pas resté dans leur chambre. D'habitude, les deux hommes se saluaient avant de se chamailler pour l'inaction du garçon aux cheveux noirs. Avant de se faire un câlin, ça devenait régulier dans leur vie tranquille.

-Saleté de Yuuri, si je l'attrape. Je lui ferai passer l'envie d'être un boulet. Et par la même lui faire réaliser que je suis son fiancé, tout ce qu'on a fait, c'est des accolades. Il devrait honte.

Le jeune homme à la chevelure dorée s'avança avec détermination dans les divers couloirs qui composait le château immense que le premier roi avait construit de ses mains. Au moins, il semblait avoir assez de pièces pour toutes les personnes qui vivaient en ce moment grâce au garçon qui avait accepté cette lourde tâche confié par l'âme qui vivait en lui.

Le mazoku du feu tourna à sa droite et croisa Conrad qui semblait prit en pleine réflexion. Il sourit un voyant son jeune frère. Wolfram avait fini par accepter qu'un membre de sa famille ne soit pas entièrement possesseur de pouvoir élémentaire comme lui et leur aîné Gwendal, les humains avaient eux aussi leurs qualités, tant qu'ils ne s'approchaient pas de son homme. Le soldat aux cheveux bruns regardait le benjamin de leur fratrie avec une tendresse infinie. L'homme donnait souvent l'impression d'être devant un père pour les plus jeunes et surtout pour Yuuri et son fiancé, il semblait si mur.

-Conrad, tu as vu Yuuri ?  
-je viens de le quitter, il te cherchait.  
-Ne raconte pas n'importe quoi, pourquoi ce boulet me chercherait, pas capable d'être un bon fiancé.  
-Il n'a pas été élevé dans notre monde, néanmoins, il m'a posé plein de questions, d'ailleurs.  
-Menteur.  
Le jeune homme au caractère bien trempé laissa son grand frère seul en souriant. Le roi du royaume sortit de sa cachette en soupirant légèrement. Il préparait une surprise pour l'anniversaire de sa rencontre avec Wolf avec la complicité de les résidents de son château. Après la grande fête, le souverain avait prévu d'embrasser son fiancé devant toute l'assemblée afin de celer leur union.  
-Il serait temps de finir votre cadeau votre majesté.  
-Je le sais. Il faut que je le surprenne.  
-Il sera par votre baiser, tout le monde l'attendait.

Yuuri rougit avec force, il savait qu'il lui devait au moins cela puis il ne pouvait plus repousser le fait que lui aussi commençait à ne plus pouvoir vivre sans l'homme qui avait envahi son lit muni de ses nuisettes roses à dentelle légère. Une nuit où il s'était chamaillé, d'agacement Wolfram l'avait seul et jamais le jeune homme eut si froid de sa vie. A présent, il évitait d'énerver le mazoku à la chevelure dorée.  
Ils passèrent la journée à s'éviter. Ce qu'ignorait le chef de ses lieux ce que le capricieux avait lui aussi prévu quelque chose pour fêter le temps qu'ils passaient ensemble. Le fil qui les liait l'un l'autre se raccourcissait doucement. Le destin avait donné aux deux hommes des épreuves qui avaient montrés les bons comme les mauvais côtés de chacun. Ils se retrouvèrent en soirée. Après quelques cris de Wolfram, la fête battait son plein et quand vint le tour de roi pour offrir son cadeau. Il s'approcha du garçon au caractère de cochon qui faisait une moue boudeuse de plus adorable.

-Je t'offre ce cadeau, sache que comme toi comme pour moi ça signifie beaucoup.

Yuuri posa timidement ses lèvres sur celles de son fiancé qui rougit malgré qu'il avait longuement attendu ce moment. Le jeune homme aux habits bleu entrevit sa bouche dans l'espoir fou que l'être qui l'avait tant séduit aille plus loin que le simple bisou, mais n'en fit rien.

-J'espère que tu ne penses pas t'en sortir comme ça boulet ?  
-Pour le moment si, nous sommes en public, murmura près de son oreille l'ancien lycéen.  
-Alors je te ferai un cadeau dans la chambre.

Les invités se mirent à rires quand ils virent le couple rougir de gêne. Ils crièrent un géant « félicitation ». Les deux garçons se prirent la main et se quittèrent plus un seul instant. Leur nuit serait des plus longue, mais il savaient qu'il n'irait pas plus loin que les baisers. Ils avanceraient lentement mais sûrement vers leur futur ensemble. D'autres nuits suivraient, ils se cherchaient encore un peu. Ils savaient que leurs sentiments étaient réciproques.


	2. Livre érotique

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thème: Bougie  
> Pairing: Yuuri/Wolfram ou Yuuram  
> Disclaimer: Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

Yuuri regardait Wolfram qui s'était endormi sur le canapé. Il ramassa le livre de son fiancé et soupira doucement. Le voir aussi paisible et calme fit sourire le dernier roi de ces terres. Il jeta un œil sur l'ouvrage que lisait le Mazoku du feu au caractère bien trempé. Il parcourut les premières lignes sous la lumière vacillante de la bougie et rougit en voyant qu'il s'agissait d'un ouvrage traitant des relations en oubliant aucun détail. Il avait beau s'être habitué à vivre en ces lieux, mais leurs mœurs libérés rendait le jeune homme perplexe. Pourquoi il sentait son cœur battre ? Pourquoi il avait chaud d'un coup ? Il referma le livre brusquement, le visage aussi rouge qu'une pomme bien mûre.

-Yuuri ?  
-Je ne voulais pas te réveiller...  
-Trop tard espèce de boulet et pourquoi est-tu si rouge.  
-Euh... Pour rien.  
-Tu l'as lu, le boulet serrait-il devenu un mari digne de ce nom ? Vérifions cela.

Le souverain sentit les lèvres de son fiancé sur les siennes, les mains se faufilant dans ses vêtements du bas devenu trop serré pour une raison dont il ignorait tout. Le plus petit prit les devant et lui offrit un plaisir unique et inédit, la masturbation.


	3. Mariage en vue?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thème : Une grande différence d'âge  
> Personnage(s): Yuuri/Wolfram  
> Disclaimer: Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas

Yuuri soupira longuement, savoir qu'il était vachement moins âgé que son fiancé lui restait en travers de la gorge. Malgré le fait que les mazokus vivaient vachement plus longtemps que les êtres humains normaux, le fossé que leurs âges avait creusé pour eux était difficilement comblées pour le Maoh. S'il n'était pas le premier homme de Wolfram ? Si celui-ci mourait avant lui ? Tant de questions lui tournaient dans sa tête. Il regarda le doux visage du garçon blond au caractère de cochon qui avait su tant le séduire durant ses nombreux voyages en ces terres qui considéraient comme les siennes à présent. Il s'était habitué à être le roi suprême de ces hommes qui parlait et écrivait différemment des Japonnais. Il le vit s'occuper de ce jardin avec un soin et une délicatesse qu'il ne connaissait pas. Il souhaita la connaître sur sa peau et frissonna à cette pensée. Si quelqu'un lisait ses pensées, on le prendrait sûrement pour un pervers. Quoique... Il tourna sa tête et marcha le long des couloirs bien trop nombreux du château du serment de sang. On allait le prendre pour un obsédé qui pensait qu'au sexe. Il fallait dire que le fait que son fiancé ne soit pas contre n'arrangeait rien à la donne.

-Il faut vraiment que je calme mes ardeurs.  
-Je ne pense que ça ennuie messire von Bielfied. Quand pensez-vous officialiser vos fiançailles ?  
-Je ne sais pas comment m'y prendre à vrai dire et demander à Gunther, il risque de devenir complètement fou et courir dans tous les sens en annonçant que le grand Maoh va se marier.  
-Si tu t'attends à la discrétion, tu vas être déçu, ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'on marie un Maoh.  
-Pourtant, Cecillia s'est marié de nombreuses fois.  
-Et chaque fois, c'était une fête.  
-Comment le sais-tu ?  
-Shinou a tout observé de sa forme minuscule.

Yuuri pouffa en imaginant le petit être surveiller tous les souverains qui avaient pris sa suite. Il y avait rien à dire, avoir un ami comme Murata t'enlevait des fois des idées pas tout à fait nettes de ton son esprit. C'était bien la réincarnation du grand sage, bien qu'assez taquin quand il le voulait vraiment. C'était bien de sa faute s'il devenait aussi penché sur la chose. Le livre, la nourriture, les insinuations directes puis indirectes.

-Murata?  
-Oui Yuuri ?  
-Est que Wolf va mourir avant moi ? Est-ce que deux hommes peuvent avoir des enfants ?  
-Non, une fois marié vous partagerez vos vie jusqu'à la fin sauf divorce. Pour les enfants, je parie que notre inventeuse de génie nous concoctera quelque chose de génial pour que puissiez avoir des enfants naturellement.

Le Maoh aux cheveux noirs rougit furieusement avant de s'incliner et remercier silencieusement son ami. Il savait quoi faire à présent, glisser l'idée à la femme aux cheveux rouges de faire une machine à faire des bébés. Il avança d'un pas ferme vers elle, ignorant les regards curieux qui se posaient vers lui. Ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'on voyait l'homme aux cheveux noirs si sérieux.


	4. Marriage consommé

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thème: Photo: Masque de fête  
> Pairing: Yuuri/Wolfram  
> Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

Yuuri mit son masque correctement, il sourit en espérant que son Wolfram le laisse tranquille pour ce soir. Ils devenaient de plus en plus physique avec le temps, ce qui était pire c'est que même lui commençait à y prendre goût. Il passa la main dans ses cheveux noirs qui trahissait sa nature de Maoh de ces terres. Il marcha le long des couloirs avec lenteur. Quel ne fut pas sa surprise quand il sentit quelqu'un le plaquer sur le mur. Le souverain grogna avant de voir son homme lui faire les yeux doux.

-Tu es beau, boulet.  
-Je ne suis pas un boulet, je te rappelle que mariage n'est pas une excuse pour que tu me sautes dessus tous les soirs...  
-Mais on doit consommer notre union... Et tu sais ce que notre inventrice de génie a dit.  
-Je sais, je sais le faire le plus souvent pour que notre enfant se fasse rapidement.

Un sourire se fendit sur le visage du mazoku de feu qui retira avec empressement son bas avant de s'occuper de celui de cette personne qu'il aimait depuis si longtemps et qui ne le quitterai jamais. Wolfram s'empala après avoir masturbé son homme et bougea de lui-même. Ils firent l'amour dans le couloir...


	5. Enceint

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thème: Petit Soulier  
> Paring: Yuuri/Wolfram  
> Disclaimer: Les personnages appartient à leur auteur.  
> Note : sinon j'ai pensé à faire une vraie fanfic avec ses deux-là...

Wolfram sourit tendis qu'il choisissait des chausses pour son homme mais aussi pour leur enfant qu'il portait bien que cela ne voit pas encore si bien que si Yuuri ne savait pas pour ses nausées matinales, il aurait sûrement passé au-dessus de cette paternité très surprenante... Anissina était fière d'elle, son invention fonctionnait du tonnerre. Il faut dire que les deux hommes s'étaient tellement sauté l'une sur l'autre que c'était inévitable... Le mazoku aux cheveux blond était fier de porter cet enfant.  
Le maoh aux cheveux noirs soupira en prenant les petits souliers et imagina à pourrait ressembler un mélange de lui et de son mari. Depuis qu'il portait la vie, le souverain de ces terres avait très envie de le prendre encore et encore en lui murmurant quelques mots coquins et amoureux. Il prit son blondinet préféré dans ses bras et embrassa son cou pâle.

-Yuuri, on est en public.  
-Je ne fais qu'un câlin à mon mari.  
-Dans ton monde qui plus est...  
-Mon monde est là où tu es.  
-Ne dis pas ce genre de choses, Boulet.

Yuuri roula des yeux avant de s'approcher l'oreille de son amant et lui chuchota qu'une fois seul, il ne se gênerait pas...


	6. Lettre de menace

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Personnage: Yuuri  
> Disclaimer: Les personnages appartiennent à leur créateur.

-Si tu n'existais pas…

Tel était les mots prononcés quelque part sur les terres de Shinmakoku. Yuuri savait que le chemin vers la paix serrait long, horriblement long. Il lisait lentement la lettre déposée sur son bureau. Curieux que Gunther ne l'ait pas pris, il parcourrait ses lignes. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent quand il tomba sur une menace de mort à l'encontre de son fiancé. Il mordit lentement ses lèvres, il tenta de déchiffrer l'adresse de l'expéditeur. Rien, il regretta de ne pas à être attentif aux cours de son conseiller à cet instant. Il courut prévenir Conrad de ce danger.


	7. Poudre aux yeux

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairiring: Wolram x Yuuri  
> Mot: Paillettes  
> Disclaimer : les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

Wolfram était toujours celui qui courrait après Yuuri, il avait beau s'habiller de manière de donner envie à son fiancé, mais rien n'y faisait. Ses fiançailles, n'étaient que poudre aux yeux, que des paillettes dans l'imagination des habitants de ce monde. Il marchait furieusement vers le bureau du jeune homme à la chevelure sombre. Les joues rougies par la gêne, il entra en catastrophe. Le souverain était en plein cours avec Gunther.

-Faut que tu assumes ton lien avec moi, boulet.  
-Mais Wolf.  
-Non pas Wolf, je suis ton fiancé, j'aimerais que tu me voies comme tel.  
-C'est que…

Le blondinet vit que Yuuri rougissait en chiffonnant le bas de sa chemise sombre. Il lâchait un léger soupir avant de prendre par le bras celui qui lui servait de fiancé, provoquant la panique auprès de l'homme aux cheveux argentés. Il l'amenait dans la chambre.

-Si tu dis que tu me détestes, je te foutrai la paix.  
-Je ne te déteste pas, j'aime bien ta chaleur, tes câlins, mais je m'y fais pas à cette idée.  
-Imbécile de boulet.

Wolfram l'embrassait quémandant l'entrée dans sa bouche. Il lui donnait, bientôt, ils s'uniraient dans la chaleur de la nuit. Il avait hâte.


	8. Sauter le pas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mot: Folie  
> Pairing: Yuuri x Wolfram  
> Disclaimer: Les personnages appartiennent à leur créateurs.

C'était simplement de la folie Yuuri posait un regard sur Wolfram, il savait que ça allait arriver, il se sentait prêt pour le faire. Juste que la peur le rongeait de l'intérieur, si dans tout cela, le blond ne trouvait pas satisfaction. Pourtant, il était un adolescent comme les autres, avec un appareil génital de taille normale. Mais, c'était sans penser à tout ce que ces films pour adultes lui avaient montré, depuis qu'il s'était découvert son penchant, il s'était renseigné. Le jeune homme allant sur des sites érotiques qui ne faisait que renvoyer l'image malsaine de cet acte pourtant beau lorsqu'il est fait avec la personne qu'on aime. Il se laissait embrasser, répondant un peu. Il caressait le garçon au-dessus de lui. Ce dernier s'engaillairdit par les gestes de son fiancé, s'aventurait plus loin, plongeant Yuuri dans sa peur. Il se mordit les lèvres doucement après, il tremblait. Puis comme pour le rassurer, le blondinet s'arrêtait et le regardait. Il plongeait ses yeux dans les siens. Le soldat caressait le corps mis à nu du roi sans aller plus loin.

-Tu n'es vraiment qu'un boulet.  
-Merci Wolf.  
-Dors au lieu de me remercier, boulet.

Yuuri rit doucement. Il avait de la chance d'avoir Wolfram.


	9. Air

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.  
> Note : Réponse à un défi du mouvement perpétuel de la ficothèque ardente.  
> Défi : Mettre les éléments comme élément central.

Yuuri remontait sur ses épaules sa cape. Ce n'était pas la première fois que le vent de ce monde lui paraisse violent. Lui qui était un mazoku de l'eau. Ce genre de chose ne l'affectait pas tant que ça. Mais sortir de la fontaine trempé jusqu'au os et subir un vent comme celui-là. C'était pour se chopper un rhume. Bien qu'il en ait jamais eu de sa vie et il pouvait féliciter sa constitution solide. Il se mettait à l'abri dans une pièce du palais, qu'il espérait vide, mais comme si ça semblait impossible. Il retrouvait Wolfram. Ce dernier le regardait avec un air boudeur sur le visage. Il savait que le jeune homme lui reprocherait des choses comme quoi il n'osait pas. Il laissait l'air les séparer avant de combler ce vide ou presque. Il le serrait contre lui. Il sentait le souffle chaud du blond dans son coup.

« Désolé.  
-Boulet, je t'avais demandé de venir cette fois, qu'est que tu ferais si notre enfant était malade.  
-Greta va bien.  
-Heureusement. Vraiment par... »

Pour le faire taire, Yuuri scellait leurs lèvres. Ce qui plaisait beaucoup à l'homme. Qui ne manquait pas de le montrer en pressant son corps envieux sur lui.


	10. Questions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer : les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas  
> Note : Texte réalisé pour la nuit du FoF  
> Thème : pourquoi

Pourquoi ce boulet ne faisait rien, c'était la question que se posa Wolfram alors qu'il se réveillait avant son fiancé. Ce garçon ne venait pas de leur monde certes. Mais ils étaient ensemble le plus souvent possible. Il faisait en sorte que Yuuri ne l'oublie pas, ils étaient fiancés. Et en voyant son visage endormi, il eut quelques pensées tendre pour ce garçon. Il était gentil. Trop gentil pour un Maoh. Mais c'était sa faiblesse comme sa force. Nombreux de ses sujets l'appréciaient pour cette bonté. Il avait même tenté de rendre son monde plus accessible pour la mazokus en introduisant par exemple ce jeu avec cette balle blanche.

« Pourquoi je l'aime ? Pourquoi cet idiot fait battre mon coeur ? Pourquoi ne voit-il rien. Yuuri. Pourquoi es-tu sourd et aveugle aux signaux que je t'envoie ? »

Il se leva du lit royal pour se changer. Le mazoku blond avait besoin de se changer les idées et rien de mieux que s'entraîner. Au moins, il serait loin de ce garçon qui le tourmentait. L'étiquette lui interdisait d'aller plus loin que les câlins, tant que son partenaire n'avait pas initié la suite. C'était lui qui avait demandé par erreur sa main. Une bêtise qu'il regrettait au début. Mais depuis qu'il avait des sentiments pour lui, tout avait changer. C'était sans forcer qu'il poursuivait le Maoh dans ces folles aventures. Allant même dans le monde de ce boulet. Si différent de celui des Mazokus. Mais pourtant beau et effrayant à la fois. Les dangers n'étaient pas les mêmes pour lui et son fiancés. Ils n'étaient pas toujours bien vus. Alors que c'était un peu commun dans son monde à lui. Un couple d'hommes.


	11. Combat à l'épée

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

Yuuri posa son regard sur Wolfram, le jeune Mazoku aux cheveux blonds semblait si sérieux alors qu'il se battait pour s'entraîner. Ses sourcils étaient froncés, le Maoh avait envie de lui dire qu'il allait avoir des rides. Mais il se souvenait de la première fois qu'il avait vu la mère du jeune homme. Elle lui avait semblé si jeune. Le temps pour un Mazoku était différent, il le voyait bien quand il rentrait sur terre. Il lâcha un soupir, il avait beau être habitué à dormir avec Wolfram, il se demandait toujours ce qu'il voulait à la fin. Un fiancé d'un homme devait faire quoi ? Il en savait rien. Au japon, ce n'étaient pas communs les couples d'hommes. Et les livres en parlant chez lui était lu par des filles. C'était gênant de demander à ces demoiselles ce qu'il pourrait lire ou non. IL vit le garçon venir à lui, il vint s'installer sur ses genoux.

« Tu as apprécié le spectacle Yuuri.  
-Oui, tu te bats bien...  
-Je t'apprends si tu veux.  
-Euh, je ne préfère pas...  
-Tu n'es vraiment qu'un boulet, tu dois savoir te défendre, et pas que compter sur la magie en toi.  
-Elle m'a toujours sauvé.  
-Heureusement, même si régulièrement, elle nous sépare, j suis ton fiancé et te voir par épisode, c'est chiant.  
-Je sais... »

Yuuri frotta les cheveux blonds du jeune homme, il ne savait pas trop comment s'y prendre, mais ce genre de gestes faisait sourire le Mazoku grognon. C'était qu'il était dans le bon. La vie de fiancé était dure...


	12. Matin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

Supporter Yuuri n'était pas une contrainte. Par contre attendre un geste tendre de sa part en était une. Et bien grosse. Il avait beaucoup de mal à le serrer dans les bras sans qu'il s'en aille. L'embrasser, il avait fait une fois, par accident. Il remerciait les ours-abeille pour ça d'ailleurs. Il voulait d'autres baisers de son fiancé. D'autres marques de son amour naissant pour lui. Car pour lui, le Maoh l'aimait. Il n'avait juste pas l'habitude des hommes. Conrad disait que les hommes étaient rarement ensemble dans le pays du boulet. Heureusement, il dormait avec lui. Peut-être, ils vivront une nuit intime où ils seront libres de s'aimer sans tabou. Malgré le chaos que ça engendrerait au château. Wolfram ferait face grâce à son épée nommé Gorgonzola. Il avait entendu le boulet le dire une fois, il aimait beaucoup ce mot. Du coup, son épée avait un nom digne de lui.

Il sourit en voyant Greta, leur fille adoptive, avancer vers lui avec sa peluche. Il la serra contre lui et lui sourit. Il s'approcha de son oreille et lui chuchota ces quelques mots.

« Et si tout les deux, on allait réveiller ton papa ? »

La jeune demoiselle hocha la tête avec un grand sourire. Il avait une complice. Ils avancèrent à pas de Vison-garou et poussèrent la porte. Ils se regardèrent avec un pan en tête. Ils se mirent à courir pour atterrir sur le corps de Yuuri. Le jeune homme sursauta et vit les deux personnes sur lui. Il se disait qu'heureusement, il était dans son lit et pas dans une allée de son monde, on l'aurait regardé de travers. Wolfram serra les deux personnes qu'il aimait.

« Je vous aime, malgré vos maladresses. Duo de boulet ! »

Le guerrier blond embrassa leur joues avant de filer pour laisser le boulet et sa fille profiter du temps ensemble. Ils étaient si mignons ensemble qu'il se disait parfois qu'il faisait tâche. Mais il était retenu par Greta. Elle lui sourit.

« Papa et papounet sont là pour Greta. »


End file.
